When you walked into my life
by dracogirl9891
Summary: HERMIONES REALLY EVIL! thats all i shall say...for now
1. Flashback

Hey Hey! Well this is my second attempt at writing a story solo. :o) I haven't given up on my other story but I have no idea what to make of it, so we'll have to wait and see. Well here we go…weeeeeeeee…

How It All Started

**(Flashback Saturday 1st June)** She sneered at him and looked at him in disgust. "I loathe you and I will make sure regret the day you called me that filthy word". She said, her brown eyes shinning with moisture and her cheeks flushing red in anger. Running her hand through her brown hair she snapped back and turned her back to him as she started off, but before he could open his mouth to make a smart remark she flashed back quickly and cut him off. "Just say it and I'll make you regret the day you live!"

He sneered back at her, his eyes gleaming with anger. His blonde hair fell in front of his eyes and he swiftly pushed his hair back and walked up to her, not losing eye contact. "If you're not out of way view in ten seconds, I'll make your life a living hell" he said smirking. He lifted up a finger, then another, then another. "Your not moving bitch" Her eyes stayed dead on his. She shook her head slightly giving him the indication that she wasn't planning on moving. He huffed in frustration and licked his bottom lip, looked over her head and let a little laugh escape his lips. "You think you standing there and acting all smart and tough is going to help you later on?" No response. "Ha didn't think you'd answer me. You filthy, disgusting mud…" Just before he could finish his sentence his cheek was stained red. She had slapped him. And hard as well. His hand flew up to cover the stinging. He glared daggers at her; he could feel the anger swelling up inside of him. He was going to explode any second now. Before he could say or do anything she came forward, close enough that if someone had given either one of them a nudge their faces would collide. A look of hatred upon her face she parted her lips, and said, "Im not scared of you, im not intimidated by you. I never was and I never will be". With that she turned her hair flicking him in the face and she made her way back to her common room. **(End of Flashback)**

**(Flashback Saturday 15th June)** Two weeks had passed and she was running through the corridors to meet with her friends outside. She held her wallet in one hand and her jacket in her other. She was running late and the carriages for Hogsmeade were about to leave. She was wearing her white tank top and her jeans, her hair was down but it was straightened and her makeup was applied. As she ran she noticed two figures emerging out of an empty classroom. A male and a female.

"_Oh no it's him"_. Just as they were in the corridor she collided with him, sending him and herself onto the ground.

She rubbed her head and stay down not noticing that he had already gotten up and was hovering above her. The freaky thing was his hand was held out to her. He was offering help. She eyed him cautiously as she placed her hand in his and he boosted her up. She was about to grab her jacket and wallet from the floor but the moment she bent down slightly she was banged into the wall. His hands placed firmly on either side of her head. His head lowered so he was making eye contact with her. Panicking she turned her head to the side and squeezed her eyes shut, praying that he'd let her go. No chance.

"What do you want?" She stuttered out as she felt his breathe on her neck.

"Don't worry im not going to rape you. I just wanted to see if I scared you" He emphasised on the word scare. Then he smirked and blew on her neck to see her reaction. Just as he thought shed do. She shivered and yelped. "Relax, your going to get Snape's attention" he hissed.

She had no idea what to do, so she done what came to her. She lifted her knee and was about to knee him when he grabbed her thigh from underneath and brought it all the way up and then pulled her by the hair. "Don't even think about it Princess!" he dropped her thigh and tugged on her hair till she was into his chest, and then he looked down at her. "Filth", was all he could say before he let go and pushed her away.

She looked at him wide eyed, she didn't spend another second in his presence, she grabbed her jacket and ran. Forgetting her wallet. He watched her run and grinned, turning to look at the girl he was with something on the floor grabbed his attention, her wallet. He picked it up and stuffed it into his pocket and walked away as if nothing happened, leaving his companion to stand there by herself. **(End of Flashback)**

**(Flashback Saturday 29th June) **He had just finished Quidditch practice and was sweaty. He was dying to jump into a hot shower, his muscles were killing him. He slung his bag of Quidditch robes over his shoulder and made his was from the pitch to the doors of the school. He looked around and watched all the first years crowding around in their little groups, each whispering to each other, laughing and fooling around. He wondered why first, second or even third year was never so much fun for him, with all the classes, detentions, hunting death lords in the forbidden forest and unexplained deaths. He shook his head and cursed at the little kids in his head as he continued making his way. As he walked past a tree he heard people talking behind it. Stopping he snuck over and rested against the tree to try and listen to what conversation was happening behind it.

"Its just not going to work out. You're my best friend", she told him.

Hearing a male sulk and whine he decided it be best if he just leave the two alone, but before he could sneak away she caught his arm. "What do you think your doing? Why are you spying? Do you need to make life more complicated for me!" she started at him, poking him as she said this.

He looked at her with a raised brow and clutched her finger in his hand. Squeezing it he lifted it up, with it her whole arm followed. She now had her arm raised above her head. "I wasn't spying on your pathetic excuse of a breakup. I was resting and heard you speaking, and to save you the embarrassment I was walking away before you grabbed my…"

"Shut up I get the point! Let go of me and GO" there was a secret warning in her voice, too bad he wasn't bright enough to pick up.

"Don't make me pin you to the wall again like last time, I know you enjoyed it", he sneered at her and then he realized the person with her. "Oh you".

"What is he talking about hun? When did he pin you against a wall?" his brow raising and looking straight at her.

Thinking of a quick excuse she couldn't come up with one. She wanted him off her back. She didn't want him as a boyfriend or as her friend. He was too abusive. "Im sorry but I've been cheating on you".

The look of pain ran through his eyes and he just turned and walked away. Leaving her there, with her arm still in the air.

"Umm I hope you didn't mean to imply to him that YOU cheated on HIM with ME".

She looked nervously at him and rolled her eyes, "Shut up I had to ok!"

A look of amusement appeared on his face as he looked at her to continue on. "Using me are you? Well I'll make it count" he stated. "That's for sure"

A cracking of a twig caught both their attentions. It was Professor Sprout. "Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger please hurry up and get inside, almost dinner time". **(End of Flashback)**

A/N no don't worry the whole story isn't flashbacks, we just needed that to understand what happened :) understand? Hahaha Well…lets see, I wana do a pole thing. Who is better in the HP series.

A) Harry Potter

B) Draco (yumi) Malfoy

C) Ronald Weasley

D) Cedric Diggory


	2. Dinner with the Devil and an offer you c

Well thank you to the 4 reviewers :) really much appreciated.

Dinner with the Devil and an offer you cant refuse!

It was Monday, and Hermione sat at the Gryffindor table in the great hall, eating her dinner. Next to her sat Ginny and on her other side was Harry. Nibbling on her drumstick, Ginny turned to Hermione and hesitated before asking, "Umm anything ever happened between you and Malfoy?"

Hermione who had a mouth pull of potatoes in her mouth choked at Ginny's question. Narrowing her eyes at the red headed girl Hermione wiped her mouth to clear it of any mess. "Ginny have you lost your mind?" She didn't give the girl enough time to answer. "Well im done im going back to the common room".

"But Dinners just started and Dumbledore said he has something he wants to say", Ginny leapt to her feet and stood in front of Hermione, blocking her way. "Ron said something about him saying you two were on a wall or something like that together. Sorry I was just wondering", she lowered her head in embarrassment.

At this moment Hermione had thought her friend had gone crazy, until she remembered what happened two days ago. She rubbed her forehead and sat back down, she had tried hard very hard the last two days to keep out of Draco's way. She waited for Ginny to sit back down as well. When she didn't sit, Hermione grabbed Ginny's sleeve and tugged her to sit down. "Ok look Gin; nothing is going on between me and Malfoy. Its just I wanted to get Ron off…" She stopped as her eyes came in contact with a certain Slytherin's. He was making his way over, wait. He was making his way over to her! _"Oh god no!"_

"Well, well, well. Now you don't seem so happy to see me _sweety_", he shoved the Weasley girl aside and took his place next to Hermione and watched as Harry started to stand and face him. "Ah no need Potter. I have an invite from lover girl here", he said as he lazily pointed his finger at Hermione.

Hermione being in shock had no idea what to say or do. She just looked at Draco in disbelief and then it hit her. The ferret was sitting next to her. "Eww what do you think your doing!" She jumped up and looked at Draco as if he was a pile of manure. She pushed Harry on the shoulder to get him to move down to another spot on the table.

"Oh now you want to get away. Funny how you always seem to want it in private. I mean you _were _cheating on the weasel with me, right?" he rested his head on his palm and smiled at them.

Harry's eyes went wide open and all he could do was stare at Hermione and pray she was going to say something. Ron had told him about Saturday, but he didn't believe Hermione would do that, but now he had heard it from the ferrets own mouth. "So it's true…Hermi…Granger, you've gone too far. You cheated on my best friend, YOUR best friend, and with this" he waved his hand in Draco's direction.

"It's not true, I just wanted to brake up with Ron!" she pleaded. Too bad it wasn't the right thing to say.

"Why couldn't you just say you didn't like him like that? Why go and start all this shit? Girl, you're an idiot keep out of my way. You don't deserve Ron anyways" Ginny had erupted. She walked away and behind went Harry.

Hermione sat down slowly, placing both hands calmly in front of her on the table; she hesitatingly fixed the place of the spoon and fork. Then she lifted her head up, suppressing tears and turned to look at Draco. "Well that went…well", she smirked and looked side on at Draco. "Can I have my wallet now?"

He huffed and lowered his voice, "Meet me at the usual place. And don't bring anyone this time. Its quality time" he lifted himself of the bench and headed towards the Slytherin table, his head held high and a little 'oomph' in his walk.

An evil smirk appeared on Hermione's face before she turned to catch Lavender's attention. "Hey Lav, shove over here." The girls talked for about an hour before Dumbledore stood over his pedestal and cleared his throat. The whole of the hall went silent and in unison they all faced him.

He looked around at all his students, smiled and began his speech. "Im glad to announce to you all that I am offering a wonderful opportunity to fourteen Hogwarts students. Once this school year is over, in another two weeks, most of you all will be on the Hogwarts train going home, though fourteen of you will be on a unicorn carriage, flying over the seas and on your way to South America. The El Gato Negro magic shopping mall, is giving our school the chance to let you work in some of the most high class shops there is. You will be working in a different environment and this will also give you a promised 'O' in your O.W.L.S and N.E.W.T.S in muggle studies. So please think hard about this opportunity and once you've made your choice there is a black chart on my door, just point your wand at the sheet and say your name. You will instantly be entered into the lucky draw. Well…" he took a breathe and smiled. "..That is all." He took his place on the head table and lifted his goblet to his lips.

Hermione smiled, put her napkin on her empty plate and left the great hall. She turned around and made sure no one was following her as she made her way up the astronomy tower stairs. She unbuttoned her top button and let her hair loose. She thought about the offer that was given to them all, and she knew she wanted it. She just didn't know how she would get it without just plain luck. Opening the roof door, she let her thought slip away and focus on this secret meeting. The door closed behind her and she looked around the tower rooftop. No one in sight, then she heard someone approaching up the stairs. Hopefully it was him, if it wasn't they were in trouble. The door flung wide open, and no one was behind it. _"That's odd"_ she thought to herself. Not noticing the swift noise of a cloak being pulled off she went over to the edge and looked down. She had come up here many times before with Ron when they were 'dating', and many times she had craved to just push the red headed goof off the edge. _"If only"._

"Granger, I wouldn't get too close. You wouldn't want to _fall _now would you" Draco had commented as he swiftly made his way to her. His lips curling into a smirk as he saw her role her eyes at him. "You seem…preoccupied…with thoughts. True?"

She shook her head and glared at him, and then her glare turned into a look of delight, "just thinking of throwing Ron off here". She scratched her head and sighed. "Malfoy its cold, what do we need to discuss? Im doing everything right. Ron and Harry are off my back, not to mention the ugly weasel as well. So I have time to plan this all before I befriend them again, so please tell me what I've done wrong so I can fix it to your standards", she said the last part with sarcasm.

He licked his lip and put his arm over her shoulder and rested his back on the brick wall, pulling her with him. They stood next to each other and he talked first. "You see Granger, I know this whole arrangement has been weird…well more than weird but you get the point right?" he received a nod so he continued. "And you know that we have to do our best to get them all alone separately to get our mission done. Yea? Well I knew about Dumbledore's offer. My father contacted me yesterday and let me know, and it's simple. Hes got researchers finding how we can hack into that black sheet, but till then I suggest we apply for it just incase."

She looked up at him a look of puzzlement on her face. "But don't you think that the fourteen spaces mean two from every year?"

"He didn't say that now, did he? Well we just try it out and see what happens. Get the red head to apply because she's first on our hit list." He replied to her, he then started to head towards the door. Just before he went inside, "Granger. Follow me." And he disappeared behind the door. He ran down the stairs in a hurry so none of the pictures would wakeup, he passed Snape's office but then he stood for a moment and went back. He knocked quietly on his door praying he'd open the door before someone walls past. Just as the door opened Hermione appeared.

"What do you want Draco", Snape asked unenthusiastically, he also noticed Hermione, "Ah miss Granger. Im taking it that you two are here to talk about…get it" He snapped as he heard a rattle in the distance. The two darted into his room, Draco sitting on the leather master chair and Hermione leaned onto his table. They waited patiently as he closed the door, went to open a candle and made some tea for himself. The atmosphere was thick and very uncomfortable. "So, what is it that you needed to talk about?" Draco had gone to say something when Snape shushed him with his finger. He grabbed his wand and put a spell on the door so no one could eardrop. He then went and sat on his couch and indicated for Draco to talk.

"Well father told me yesterday about Dumbledore's offer, and father has set researchers to try and find a way to hack into that sheet so we can put our names", he pointed to himself and Hermione. "And the names of the others".

Snape sipped his tea and played with a strip of his hair that fell into his face. He looked deep in thought and then he clicked his fingers. "I've got it. Tomorrow Draco in potions you and miss Granger must try and convince of the others to put their names in the sheet", he looked like he had just made a brilliant plan, but when he looked up at the two, their faces were completely blank.

"Err that already being taken care of sir, all we wanted to know really was if we have any other tasks we have to do", Draco told him and shifted his position is the chair.

Snape glared at Draco and sneered, "Well im sorry that I cant be any help to you. The dark lord has decided that its no longer safe to send owls to each other." Snape looked very irritated as he said this. "Well anyway it doesn't matter, now you two go away and come back when you have made progress, and if tomorrow you need to have a quick conference simply argue, as usual and I'll send you out of my classroom so you can discuss whatever it is you need to talk about", he got up set his tea down and went to the door. He grabbed the handle and smiled a distasteful smile at them both. "Get out now".

Hermione and Draco both stood, Draco left first. Hermione stood there with Snape, he glanced her up and down. "Granger, become a big girl haven't you" he smirked.

She simply made a face of disgust, "Now you don't want the dark lord to punish you for annoying one of his number one spy's, would you?" she grinned when a look of panic swept across his face. "Bye Professor". With that she walked out the door and headed back to the common room.

Meanwhile

"Harry I don't think her and Malfoy are up to anything. Just because Lavender said doesn't mean anything", Ginny sat looking at Harry, she was ignoring her brothers rude comments towards Hermione. "Look we lost our temper at her today. She didn't deserve that, and she even said nothing was going on. Really Harry you have been best friends for ages. I think she just panicked when her and Ron broke up and she made it seem like something was happening so Ron would leave her alone. Honestly in my heart I don't think Hermione would ever hurt us Harry". She got up and walked to the girls dorms, leaving Harry and Ron to sit and think about what she said.

"Good night mate", Ron said after a moment of thinking. He headed up to bed. So Harry was the only one left, he sat down and wondered about all the years Ron, Hermione and himself shared together. _"Of course she'd never hurt us, your just being silly Harry". _He also got up and went to bed.

A/N Boo! Did I scare ya? Hahaha any who that's all for this week... maybe… oh this was more fun than studying. GO ME! Well tell me what you think of it so far.

oOPretty KittyOo-

Unspoken.invisible.me

FallenforFallOutBoy

diamondsr4evr

ukambitious

I want to thank you for reviewing :) im very grateful mwa


	3. First time meeting

**(Flashback- First day catching the Hogwarts Express)**- He was with his father, and they were awaiting her arrival. Draco stood with his hands plunged into his coats pockets, warming them up from the morning mist. His hair slicked back, his white complexion making him look like a ghost and he only reached the length of his father waist. It was looking at a miniature version of Lucius Malfoy (Hahaha mini Me. Get it?). He was standing freezing while at the same time excited that this was his first day of school. He looked over at the platform and noticed a little brown bushy headed girl making her way with a tall man which appeared to be her father. Once they had reached them he started to study the girl and she did the same back. The parents went off to converse.

The man indeed was Mr. Granger; he was very tall with a brown cloak covering up most of him except his head arms and feet. "Lucius if were going to do this we have to do it right. We can't let the children do this together. They must work separately and then later on I suggest they join and conspire to demolish Hogwarts master, teachers and that little potter boy." He spoke softly so as the children would not listen.

"I agree with you Alfred. I mean after all we need to have spies throughout the whole of the school. Obviously Draco will take the dark sided children and your daughter…" he paused so Mr. Granger could fill the gap.

"Hermione"

"Yes, your daughter Hermione can take the light sided children. What do you say?" Lucius explained. He then turned to see what their kids were up to. Both were just standing, looking at each other but not daring to say a word. "Well that's the easy part, here comes the hard part. Trying to explain this to eleven year olds". He sighed and looked agonized.

"Good luck", Mr. Granger muttered under his breathe.

Both men turned and walked on, talking about more plans that needed to be made.

"So your name is?" she said. She had been looking at the boy and wondering what a good name could possibly for this boy. _"Adam, Rick…Tom?_" she decided it was silly just standing and not talking, god knows how long her father would be talking.

"Draco Malfoy. You?" weirdly enough he sounded polite.

"Im Hermione Granger", she greeted herself. Then silence swept over them again. She started to shift from one foot to another and started playing with her lips. Draco noticed this and it started to get on his nerves. She was very fidgety.

"Ok so umm your family, purebloods right?" He asked as if it was the most causal question ever to be asked.

She looked at him cautiously then replied with a nod. "Yes we descend from hundreds of years of pureblood. You?"

He smirked, that famous Malfoy smirk, and just nodded praising her. "Good cause so am I. well you have any idea what were suppose to do? I mean do you know what their planning?" he asked her, but before she could answer him their fathers returned and Alfred had a look of sorrow on his face, he felt regret in getting his daughter involved in all the dark lords plans but she was the golden spy, as well as the Malfoy kid.

"Miss Granger, son." Lucius started. "We've discussed the plan in which you two must fulfill. Draco, son you will need to spy on the dark side students and see if their being honest and loyal with the dark lord is that clear?"

"Yes sir", Draco answered with no emotion on his face.

"Hermione, you are to become…how can I say this without breaking your heart? You are to become a light sided student, which means you and Potter will have to be, and I stress the HAVE TO part, be friends. You are to get him to trust you, console in you and be the one he turns to for help. Learn everything about him, favorite colour, past time, past, dreams etcetera, etcetera." He looked down at the girl gladly and noticed the look of horror. She opened her mouth to say something and then closed it again.

"You expect me to do all that, why isn't Draco on the light side?" she argued.

Lucius looked like he was getting irritated, "Look simple. Our family history doesn't exactly make us look like saints. Yours however has never been stained of any gossip. Even though your father is a pureblooded death eater, no one expects the Granger family to be the dark lord's followers. And plus, you look…nice and kind", he tried flattering her but this didn't settle to well with her father as he raised his eyebrow at Lucius and stepped forward ready to close the discussion.

"Look kids, we told you the plan. It's up to you two to make this work. I trust you will have a talk on the Hogwarts express in private if possible. The less you are seen talking together the less the suspicion." Alfred had sounded more supportive and friendlier then Lucius, so Draco took an automatic liking to him. "Alright kids we need to split, people are starting to arrive now. Good day Lucius, Draco." With that he held his daughters hand as they walked to the other side of the station.

It was fifteen minutes before the train arrived, everyone piled on. Hermione was one of the first on so she occupied the compartment, less out of view. She stuck her head out the door and refused to let anyone in that is until she saw his blond hair. She waited for him till he was walking past before grabbing him by the shirt and pulling him roughly into the room before slamming the door and locking it. "Sorry bout that but I didn't want people to see you walk into here, they might be tempted to follow", she explained then realized how it must have sounded so she blushed. "I mean…"

"Don't worry bout it Granger. So what are we gonna do?" he sat down and got comfortable.

She sat quietly for a moment to think. "Well if we have to spy on each side, I don't think we should be friendly associates with each other while were with other people. Don't you think so?"

He nodded straight away and bit his lip. "Well since you're the _light_ side. We got to change some stuff. Wanna be a mudblood?" he hoped she would say yes, so it would be easier to _hate _her.

She shrugged, "Yeah why not". She saw him give her a small smile and then it turned into a smirk.

"Hes four carriages down. The potter boy." He whispered. Then he yelled. "NOW GET OUT OF HERE YOU FILTHY MUDBLOOD!" before he carefully shoved her out of the carriage.

(A/N this is where she goes into Harry's compartment for the first time) **(End Of Flashback)**

The next morning Hermione had woken up, and was thinking back to the events of the night before. Her talk with Malfoy and Snape. She was getting up and slipping out of her bed when she noticed a black owl standing on her window ledge. It was the Malfoy family owl. She frowned and wondered why Draco would be Malfoy would be owling her, when he could easily corner her in a dark abandoned room and make her feel insecure. She rolled her eyes at her own comment. She opened her window and felt the breeze enter the room. She quickly grabbed the letter and gave the owl a small snack before it was on its way heading out of Hogwarts ground, _Hmm that's weird_, she thought. She unrolled the scroll and started reading.

_Hermione, _

_I know your wondering why im owling you. Well I just want to remind you and my son Draco, what this years plan is. Don't forget it. You must accomplish this or else…well you know the consequences. _

_Your father and I have been talking and we came to an agreement. You must 'change' Draco to go to the light side. Or so make it seem like that. I have already owled him and let him know the plan. Do what you must to make it believable. Become friends, enemies, lovers or whatever. Just make it believable. _

_Well I must be off, but I will be owling you more often and I would expect these parchments to be destroyed for obvious reasons. Also your father and mother send their love._

_Till next time good day and good bye._

_Lucius Malfoy_

Hermione stared at the letter, and after a few minutes of trying to comprehend she scrunched it up and stuck it in her robe, that was lying on her chair. She decided she needed a shower before she could do any deceiving today. She took out a white towel from her cupboard and got some clothes she could change to, and then she left the dorm to go have a shower. Thank Merlin for the prefect's bathroom.

Draco had just gotten out of the prefects bath tub and was drying himself off when the door had opened and Hermione had entered with all clothes. She had slammed the door shut just before she noticed a naked Draco. Her mouth had dropped open and she was staring, Draco even though was angry that she had just barged in didn't really mind when a girl saw him in all his naked glory (As if any of us would mind!). He just lifted his towel and rapped it around his waist and looked at her expectantly. He was waiting for an explanation. However she didn't say a word. She had just opened her mouth then closed it again and was starting to turn scarlet. "Oh Malfoy im sorry", and she turned to leave before he reached out and caught the back of her top. He pulled her back but she fought him so he would release his grip on her. Once she was successful she turned to him with wide eyes, "Malfoy your naked im going outside and I'll come back in when your done!" she started to walk out again but his voice stopped her.

"Oi! Did you get the letter?"

She glared at him, "Malfoy do you really think its necessary to discuss that right now?" She waited for him to say something. Anything. But he didn't say anything he just shrugged and went to pick up his things.

He picked up his clothes, toothbrush and hair products. "Congratulations, your now the girlfriend of Draco Malfoy", he mumbled. Just before he left he filled her in, "You're my girlfriend, you were so upset by what the idiots said that you ran to me for comfort, and we talked and decided you didn't need them. And now you are my girlfriend".

"But they won't believe all that. Especially after one night", she argued.

"Well a lot happens in one night. We could always say we fucked and I knocked you up as well. But what happens when you continue to stay skinny", he said simply as if the plan was so simple.

"Malfoy! I don't..."

"Its Draco now", he corrected her. "And Hermione, we don't tell anyone were dating. We just flirt in class all that kind of shit in public. Let them all think were actually interested in each other. And yeah if they ask whats going on, we tell them were into each other so were dating". He looked at her and waited to see if shed say anything, all she did was nod and that satisfied him enough. "Bye" he left the bathroom and let Hermione bathe.


	4. Playing nice and playing dirty

Playing nice and playing dirty

(A/N Just realised there weren't any disclaimers. Sorry ill start writing them now I swear! Oh and yeah sorry the other chapters were small but im trying to make them longer…like this one. The story is around 6713 words. Enjoy!)

Disclaimer- Siren goes off and red lights flash "COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP! author panics but does as the voice says NOW TELL THE PEOPLE YOU DON'T OWN ANY OF THIS!!! lip trembles tears dwell in eyes…author shouts out- I OWN IT ALL! ALL MINE!! … (pause)…gun shot is heard …police walks out in front of news cameras…"she didn't own any of it, twas all a lie…this is J.Ks world, she only manipulated the characters to make them have hot sweety beep and all the descriptions of Draco's big beep was made by her and not J.K

audience just stares at the person who wrote this disclaimer as if they were fluffy (3headed dog) and shake their heads and sigh...hoping that this ends soon ….

FINE…I Tamara do NOT own this. (That wasn't as much fun though)

She held her books in her arms as she pushed the dungeon door open. Looking around there was a space next to Ron free and a space next to Draco free. Naturally she started walking to Ron's direction before she saw the look of disbelief appeared on Draco's face. She went to walk past him and he grabbed out his hand and took her robe in his fist and tugged for her to sit next to him. She obeyed his directions and sat down neatly and placed her books in front of her. She was opening up her books to a plain page to start her notes for the class before she heard a gasp from the doorway. Everyone turned to see who caused the gasp but their eyes didn't go that far, their eyes all landed to where Hermione had seated herself.

"Umm Hermz?" Lavender had started but she couldn't continue because she was still in shock. She had a couple of goes of trying to speak but all she produced were silent words.

Hermione looked up and realised everyone's eyes looking at her and Draco, she turned to face him for help but when she looked at him, but he was busy trying to get the wrinkle out of his tie. "Damn elves don't know how to properly press items these days…" he mumbled just as Hermione elbowed him. He shifted his eyes up to hers and saw hers darting towards the direction of everyone in the classroom. He then changed his focus to them all and snarled. "WHAT?!" this had caused everyone's eyes to widen and turn back to the front of the room instantly. A look of satisfaction appeared on his face, he leaned into Hermione and whispered, "And that's how you do it".

Hermione just snorted and continued to organize her desk and books. She flipped through her textbook waiting for Professor Snape to enter and start teaching the class, but he never came. The lesson had almost ended and no Snape, getting tired of waiting she started looking through her bag and pulled out a copy of Cosmopolitan out. She was about to start looking through when Draco snatched it off her and eyed it suspiciously, he glared at her then at the magazine. He held it one hand and put his other hand around the back of her neck and pulled her towards him. He licked his dry lips and stole one more glance at the magazine. "Muggle stuff?" His question was answered once he received a quick nod from her. He pulled her even closer so that they were merely an inch apart. "Thought you don't do muggle things for fun. I thought it was all an act."

She smirked and pulled away from him, she snatched her magazine back and looked through as if looking for something specific, once she found it a smirk appeared on her face. The lesson was going to end in a minute so she threw the magazine at him and shoved everything back into her bag. She stood up, and then sat back down. Leaning back into him she said, "Read from page 35", and with that she stood again and left the classroom.

Draco went to flip to the page he was instructed to flip to when he heard a shrill female voice in front of his desk; he quickly rolled up the magazine and shoved it into his bag. "Oh Drakie-poo. You were sitting with the mudblood. Why?" She looked very suspiciously at him and before he could say anything another voice appeared. This time it was one of Pansy's friends from Ravenclaw. She had run into the classroom and ran straight up to Pansy. "Linda do you mind. Im in class, im busy. Go away we'll talk about it later". But before Pansy could continue the girl grabbed her by the elbow and pulled her away. Draco was thankful the girl came when she did. Now all he wanted to do was go have his Quidditch practice then have a shower and dinner.

Dinner was over and nothing exciting had happened. So without anything further Hermione stood up and started to make her way out. "Oi Hermione!" Neville had caught up with her and was looking very shy for some reason. He was never shy with Hermione; they had known each other since first year. "Umm I was wondering today. Do you…I mean there's no pressure at all. None I swear..."

She cut him off. "Neville what's up?" she looked around and spotted a spare seat and sat down, patting the chair to her side, indicating Neville to sit. "Well Neville? Talk to me".

He nodded repeatedly took a large gulp and sat down. She could hear him breathing heavily and it started to freak her out a bit. "Well its Hogsmeade weekend this weekend. And I was thinking if you had nothing to do if you'd like to…" he looked around nervously and saw Draco Malfoy eyeing him. The blond boy sat with his goblet of pumpkin juice half way to his lips and raised eyebrows as if saying 'go on'. "Err… yes and I was wondering. Wanna go with me? NOT LIKE A DATE or anything, well kind of like a date, not officially a date but…"

"Neville you're mumbling on, yes I'll go with you…as a trial date. Ok?" she smiled at him.

He grinned so much that he started to look like those freaky clowns. "Thanks! Oh I can't wait to tell Ron! I mean Harry was angry when I told him but Ron didn't seem to mi…"

"Harry got angry?" she asked thinking she heard wrong. "And Ron didn't mind? Are you sure it isn't the other way considering I dated Ron and not Harry?"

Neville just shook his head then bit his lip as he realised the information he just slipped up. "Hermione, you're smart, you know why hes angry. Just please don't say a word. Please?" his eyes pleaded with her, and Hermione felt genuinely sorry for making him feel this nervous.

"Neville were friends don't worry. My mouth is shut. Ok im going but I'll see you at midday at the gates. Date?" she smiled as she got up and waited for him to answer before she walked off.

"Yeah"

With that she walked off and just as she walked out, Draco excused himself from dinner and ran through the hall hoping to catch up with her. He ran past the whole Slytherin table, which happened to be pretty damn long, and pushed the door open making it slam against the brick wall behind it. As the door collided and slammed he froze.

"Mr. Malfoy! I am shocked at this type of behaviour! You know the rules that there's no running in the hall ways. Five points from Slytherin!" Professor Flitwick had turned the corner just as Draco rushed out of the room.

Draco was looking very impatient, he was almost jogging on the spot and watching Hermione climb the stairs, he just wanted to reach her and ask her what happened. "Yes Professor, sorry professor. Running bad. Walking good. Got it" and just as he finished the last sentence he bolted running towards the stairs. He could hear his teacher yelling at him to stop and come back but he'd just sort things out tomorrow with the professor. He was jumping two stairs at a time when he saw her go through the Gryffindor common room door. "Ah fuck", he muttered. He leaned onto the stairway railing and just stood there getting enough breath before he made his way down to the dungeons where the Slytherin Common Room was located.

Hermione had gotten dressed and was snuggling up in her quilts; everyone was in bed except Lavender and Parvati. They were sitting on Lavenders bed giggling and gossiping. Hermione had enough; all she wanted was to sleep. She shushed them, but it didn't work, so she got up and silently stomped over to the bed. "Girls please, PLEASE just sleep!" she whispered.

Lavender giggled again and tugged on Hermione's wrist to make her sit down and join them. "Hermione you know how end of year is almost here. Like weeks away. Well Pavarti and I are thinking of having some sort of party. Just for our year. What do you think?" The smile on Lavenders face made her whole face shine with radiance. She wasn't the prettiest girl in their year, but she was still pretty damn good looking. Her brown hair was always straight and smooth; her face was a nice slightly tanned colour and was clear of all types of blemishes. Her eyes are naturally brown, but she puts contacts in making them shine a gorgeous green. Her body was almost perfect. She wasn't skinny and she wasn't fat. She was just perfect; also her development into woman-hood had been very kind to her. Maybe the only fault was her hips were sometimes very wide, or so it appeared.

"You want to have a party? Everyone from our year?" first Hermione thought it was stupid till she realised that it would be a good opportunity to have everyone together while her and Draco put together some plans. "Hmm well, does seem like a good idea. Yeah im in".

The girls smiled and started bouncing up and down in excitement. Hermione just rolled her eyes, smiled politely and went back to her bed praying they'd shut up.

It was just a bit before midnight and Draco was still tossing in his bed, unable to sleep. Memories of Hermione and him came flooding back, how they'd always meet up to discuss evil plots and how great it was to have a true ally in what he was doing, unlike Pansy, who would drop him for a 'fine piece of ass'. He wasn't tired at all, so he decided to find something to read. Looking through his bag he found parchments of letters, class notes and then his eyes landed on the magazine he got from Hermione. He decided that would do, so he jumped back into bed and stared at the front page. He remembered her saying to flip to page 35, and so he did. As soon as the page was fully open his eyes opened widely in disbelief. "This issue of sealed section includes 69 ways to get him hot". Then he searched further down the page, "How to find out his fantasy and make it come true". He was gob smacked, he never once dreamed Hermione capable of reading such things. He however, wasn't disappointed. He muffled a laugh and decided to see how the woman's mind works, and before he knew it he had dozed off after getting to number 56.

The next morning both Hermione and Draco had to drag themselves out of bed, both feeling groggy from their lack of sleep. Hermione because of the chatter of her room mates, and Draco because of the extensive amount of pornographic images he had in his dreams due to the tips he had read last night just before falling asleep. He stretched his arms out and yawning. As he lifted himself up from his mattress Blaise had entered the room in a towel.

"Morning Drake." His friend had greeted him.

Draco simply nodded in response and rubbed his eyes, he didn't know how he'd survive the day.

"Drake man. Why you reading magazines?" his friend asked as he spotted it on the floor and went to pick it up. He skipped through it and his eyes widened at the context on the magazine. "Dude, this is a chick's mag. Why would you want to know" He squinted at the page in front of him and read out, "Where his G spit is? DUDE you're not gay are you? Cause if you are, well then im gonna have to kill you. DRACO! Chicks. Are. Fucking. Hot!" Blaise was convinced in trying to turn Draco straight if he was gay.

Draco rolled his eyes, stood up walked towards Blaise. "You're a fucker." He then grabbed the magazine back, rolled it up and decked his friend on the head with it before he left to shower and get ready for class.

Blaise just watched him leave and then picked up the magazine Draco dropped again, and continued flicking through it. "Oh, really?" He questioned and he raised his eyes nodding in approval at what was written on the page.

"Lavi. Do you think this skirt looks good?" Pavarti asked her friend as she trailed through all her clothes and picked a random skirt out. She slid it ova her legs and buttoned it up. As he friend scrutinized her appearance she spun a couple of times to show off the skirt.

Hermione watched with her eyebrow raised the whole time. She had just gotten her robes on and her books were piled neatly on her bed as she waited for her friends to hurry up so they could walk down to Care of Magical Creatures class (COMC). "Um Pavarti you do realise no one will see your skirt under the robes right? And your suppose to be in uniform."

The girl twirled around and gave Hermione a glare. "Its not for class, it's for the party. We decided we should do it tomorrow night since the holidays are coming up soon. And we might as well do it tomorrow because it's a Saturday, so after Hogsmeade it would be a perfect way to end the day. Don't you agree?"

Hermione had no idea what to say; honestly she thought this girl was as more clueless than an apple. "Yeah I suppose, well girls im gonna head down to class. I'll see you there if you finish up."

"Wait Hermione. What do you think of the skirt? I'm planning on luring Draco Malfoy into bed", Pavarti asked Hermione and burst into a fit of giggles with her friend copying her actions.

"Yeah it's hot, make sure you use protection." Hermione warned just as she left the room and the door shut behind her.

She quickly walked down the stairs, her hands hugging her books to her chest, her hair and robes flying behind her as she proceeded down the stairs to the entry doors.

It took her a few minutes before she reached the entrance doors, she made her way outside and towards Hagrid's Hut where many other peers of hers were waiting for the class to begin.

The class was busy talking but a certain Slytherin had his eyes glued to the duo of Harry and Ron (since Gryffindor and Slytherin have this class together). He noticed there heads dart up in the direction of the castle. He followed there gaze and saw that they were eagerly waiting for Hermione, who was now his '_girlfriend_'. An idea popped into his head and a smirk grew on his lips.

She was almost there when she looked up and saw three heads looking straight at her; she slowed down slightly from anxiety of why the three were watching her together. She gasped faintly when she saw a rush of blond hair making its way to her. Draco had his eyes focused on her and he was intending on coming up to her, in front of Harry and Ron. She wasn't nervous because she was concerned about what Harry and Ron would say; because quite frankly she just didn't like them, and she was suppose to be fighting with them. She was nervous because Draco was coming to her in front of all his house people and friends.

As he reached her, his arm lazily draped around her shoulders. She paused in her steps and looked up at him, face filled with curiosity. "Malfoy? What are you doing?" she whispered to him.

He merely looked down at her and smirked. "Don't forget our little bathroom talk. You're my girlfriend. Are you not?" He then wrinkled his forehead as he awaited an answer from her.

She glared at him, "Ah I forgot." She then nestled her head in the crook of his shoulder as they walked forward towards all the gawking students. "By the way Malfoy. I mean Draco, don't wrinkle your forehead again, it causes early aging." And copying one of his signature smirks she continued. "And really it eliminates your hotness factor." (A/N Yeah, yeah. I know that didn't sound very Hermione like…but then again…looks to the ground speechless shut up it's my fic!)

He laughed at her feminine moment, "Never say that again. Hahaha". He slipped his hand away from her shoulders and slid it down to her waist, pushing her into him as they walked closer and closer. His smirk and amused face disappeared and an emotionless face appeared. Doing this on purpose to confuse everyone.

The couple stopped at the front of the group, but they carried on till they were just a little further away from their fellow peers as to create the illusion that the couple wanted to spend their time together when really they were going to start planning on how they were going to achieve the whole black hole name placement issue.

"Well tomorrow night, Lavender and Pavarti are making a late night party for the whole year. Wouldn't it be a good idea to do it while everyone is there?" She asked him and waited for his answer intently.

He rubbed his temple and looked into space while sucking on his bottom lip trying to think. He wasn't sure how they'd exactly do this but it was worth having a try. "Okay. I guess who really should have a go at it tomorrow. And if all fails tomorrow, look on the bright side." He smiled down at her.

Confusion swept through her, "There's a bright side to the wrath of Voldermort?"

He laughed quietly, "Um no. The bright side is there's a party. Hopefully drinks will be present so we all know that means I'll be getting some ass". He grinned proudly as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Um no, you won't", she said as she glared towards him. She noted his look of confusion, just as she was moments ago. "You Mister Malfoy are MY boyfriend, and if there's any shagging of any sort it will be with ME, not Pavarti", she went to continue on when she noticed a smirk appear on the blonds face. "What are you smirking at?"

"Were going to shag?"

Her eyes and brows narrowed, "No, I was just saying that…listen were not going to shag and your not going to shag any other girl while were 'together'," she used her fingers to point out speech marks to highlight the word together.

"Granger your no fun", he told her just as the giant Hagrid had arrived and was trying to catch everyone's attention. He grabbed her wrist and went to go join the rest of the class until he stopped and looked at her. "Wait why did you say Pavarti and I wouldn't shag?"

She just sighed and freed her hand from his grip as she proceeded to go forward and started listening to the class. He followed after her shortly after a moment of silent laughter.

It was Saturday afternoon and Hermione had just come back from a shower to get rid of the butterbeer Neville had accidentally spilled on her when they were out in Hogsmeade. They had spent the day walking around, having lunch, and hanging out with some of Neville's friends, like Seamus and Dean. Conversation was limited to either girl's, school or Quidditch, so Hermione wasn't too excited all day, she was counting the minutes in which she'd arrive back to Hogwarts.

She bent down to her drawers to find something to wear. She found a pair of black panties and a bra, once she put them on she slipped a white tank top on and put her legs through her black short shorts. She brushed her hair and put a taming spell on it, making the end product silky smooth straight hair. She pulled it into a bun and slipped on her slippers deciding to go see what the other girls were up to.

"You can't wear that Lav! I swear Hannah told me she'd wear that exact same top to the party! Do you want your top to be doubled?" Pavarti was telling Lavender. Lavender's head slowly lowered down to the rest of the clothing they had laid on the bed. "Look you could always wear this one", she had lifted a pink top from the pile.

"Its cute, its pink…"

"And it looks like I've never been kissed before!" Lavender exploded. "I don't understand why you get to wear my black top. Its mine! Shouldn't I have first dibs on it?"

Pavarti had a hurt expression on her face. "Well if you want it so much now, take it! Not my fault you change your mind like you change your underwear."

"Do you mean like you change guys?" Lavender retorted.

Hermione, even though amused thought she should put an end to the bickering. She walked over to the girls who were ready to attack each other, verbally, again. "Girls. I think we all need to calm down and just chill".

They both looked at her and Lavender spoke up first. "Granger if we wanted your opinion we would have asked you". The girl had snapped at her which caused Hermione to cringe a little.

"How about you watch your attitude, and how about I go bring all my clothes and you can have a look if you want to borrow any and if it makes you both feel better I'll even let you both choose my outfit for me". Hermione wagered them. "So?"

There was a moment before Pavarti asked, "Makeup too?"

"Oh and hair?" Lavender spoke up.

Hermione was utterly horrified on the inside, but she really didn't show it. A fake smile, and a simple "Sure" and she headed back to her cupboard. She went looking for her Cosmo mag; normally she'd just copy the clothes from the magazine into real ones. She couldn't find it, and she had thrown out the other issues. "Ah shit I left it with Draco", she supposedly muttered to herself.

"Left what with Draco?" Lavender asked. She was peeking over her shoulder into the cupboard. "Hermz where are your party clothes?" she questioned as she eyed all Hermione's casual day clothing.

"I umm…" Hermione hesitated for a second. "I left my clothes at Draco's dorm". Instantly she realised she shouldn't have said that. "I went earlier on today to ask him for advice on what I should wear tonight, I was going to ask you but I couldn't find you." She explained while praying that Lavender would just accept the excuse and not question her anymore. Pfft, she wishes.

"Um what's going on with you and Draco?" she waited for an answer but when Hermione stared at her but didn't say anything. "Okay. Let me list the confusing parts for you. One, hes a Malfoy. Two, he and you are like enemies. Three, he's like evil. Four, your Harry and Ron's best friend, which means you and Draco, is naughty. Get it now?" she waited once again for Hermione to say something but she stayed quiet. "Okayyyy. You're going to make this hard aren't you?"

She finally snapped out of it. "Look me and Draco were cool. I just have been having trouble with Ron and Harry, and well you'd think that they'd be there for me, but instead Draco was there for me, and still is." She waited a second to see the girl's expression. She had a look of disbelief planted on her. "Okay I know it's hard to comprehend but don't worry im not going to be all best friends with any of the Slytherin's, and to answer your next question I promise, cross my heart, that I will never go to Pansy Parkinson for any fashion, love or sex advice. You're always on call for that ok?"

Lavender smirked and nodded. "Bitch go get your clothes from his dorm then." She was walking back to Pavarti when she turned around again. "Oh and Hermz, tell Draco I want my panties back please, and that I promise he'll get the black diamante thong tonight if he turns up and looks for me." She turned back around and walked away.

For some reason Hermione got a bit angry at what Lavender had just told her. Even though Draco was her fake boy friend and was really her partner for the last six years in ruining Harry's chances in defeating Voldermort. She was still to some extent cut about what she had said. A thought hit her. Draco wanted an easy shag tonight and it seemed that he and Lavender had regular visits with each other. She had told him he wasn't allowed to shag any other girl unless it was herself. She just comprehended how stupid that was. Now he would be thinking she was jealous if he hooked up with anyone else. _'Stupid Hermione! Stupid'_. Now she had to fix it.

She left the Gryffindor common room and ran down the stairs heading to the Dungeons. On her way she saw Snape and Flitwick talking and both stopped to stare as they saw Hermione flying down the stairs and they both glared as she went down to the dungeons.

Snape curved his eyebrow and lifted his finger to his follow colleague to excuse himself as he went to check on where the girl was heading. He started down the stairs as well. Before he reached the Slytherin common room gargoyle statue. He stopped behind the wall and snuck his head around to see what the girl was doing (A/N in other words he was spying on her).

Hermione stood oblivious to how she'd contact Draco. "Ok I need to speak with Draco Malfoy please. Umm can you speak back?" Hermione asked the gargoyle. However nothing happened. "You have got to be fucking with me right?" she asked no-one. Frustrated and not in the mood she jumped as she heard someone speak.

"Language Miss Granger. Wouldn't want to lose points for a lack of respect when in the presence of a Professor. True?" He sneered and his lips curled up into an evil smirk. "I will go into the common room for you though and get young mister Malfoy for you. Was there a specific message for him? Or just that your _dying_ to speak to you?" He drawled on his last sentence.

Blushing Hermione spoke up. "Sorry sir. Just please tell him I need to speak to him and it's an emergency." She watched as Snape lifted his wand to the gargoyle and it promptly turned opening the entrance to the common room.

She waited around ten minutes before the door slid open and Snape came back out. He lifted his hand into the entrance to make sure the door wouldn't close. "He said to let you in, he was in a…" once again he drawled, "Complex… position with young Miss Parkinson."

Hermione's heart skipped a beat, and then all of a sudden it dropped into her stomach. She then scolded herself mentally for even caring. She looked up at her professor thanked him and proceeded into the common room in search for Draco. No. In search for Malfoy. She stepped into a very big common room, she was a bit intimidated my all the dark, bold colours. She wasn't use to them at all, and she was sure that no-one would think twice before hexing her in their common room. So she thought better of herself and called out for him so she could hurry and be on her way. "Malfoy?"

When there was no answer she heard talking from the other side of the entrances door. Sounded like students were coming in. So she quickly climbed up the stairs on the left hand side. There were only ten steps though before she reached a door, with the tag '_Seventh Year Boys'_. She thought to herself that should be it. She reached the handle and opened it. The door flew open and she stepped in. There on a four poster bed was a very naked Malfoy lying down with a very naked Parkinson straddling him. Her eyes were wide open and even though she wanted to just tell him she wanted her magazine, no words could escape her mouth.

Draco's head jerked up. And his eyes widened at the view he was witnessing. "W-w-what are you doing here?" He didn't know how the girl could have gotten in here without the password which he was sure she didn't have.

She tried speaking back but her voice faltered, she then saw Pansy trying to cover herself up while she continued doing what she was doing before Hermione had entered. Glaring at Pansy then turning to Draco, "S-Snape said you told him it was fine to come in. He even told me you were in a _complex _position but I didn't think…" She knew she was lying, "Look im sorry I just need my…"

Before she could finish her sentence she heard the room door open again, and she turned around to see a astonished faced Blaise looking at the two on the bed. "Hey fucker your not gay! Halle-fucking-lujah." He then saw Hermione. "What the fuck? Gryffindor? Wait im in the right place right?" he asked as he peeked his head out the door to check that he was indeed in the right room. Then he rotated his gaze back to Hermione. "Wanna do that with me gorgeous?" he winked at her but then Draco interrupted.

"Blaise don't hit on my girl friend", Draco demanded just as Pansy screamed out her peek.

Both Hermione and Blaise turned their attention to Pansy, then looked at each other and made a disgusted face.

Blaise leaned in and whispered in her ear. "Is he serious? Your dating?"

"Well yeah actually we are", a small voice escaped her voice as she lowered her head. Wait a second, they were dating, well not really but they were telling people they were and he was lying there screwing Parkinson. She looked up glaring at Draco. She marched towards the bed, grabbed Pansy by the hair and tugged her off, throwing her onto the floor. Draco had sat up.

"Herm…Granger! What the fu…" but before Draco could speak her hand had collided into his face. Sending him backwards into the mattress.

"Oh Malfoy, baby. Sweety. Dickhead. Its so totally over!" she sneered just before she turned her head and headed to the front of the room. She stopped at the door. "Mmm, oh yeah babe one more thing. Lavender Brown says she wants her panties back and that you should look for her again tonight, god knows how you love fucking with sluts!" she sent a glare towards Pansy. "Accio magazine" and within a few seconds her mag was back in her hands as she departed from the Slytherin common room. _'How dare he tell me to say were dating and then he just goes and fucks Parkinson! She wasn't going to let her boy friend fool around, less her FAKE boy friend. He was soooo ruining the whole plan. ARGH damn him!'_

"Oh Hermione your clothes are beautiful and so sexy!" Pavarti had squealed. Hermione had decided to hide in the room of requirements before she went up into her room. She conjured up all the clothes possible from the magazine and then she conjured up a suitcase in which she threw them all into. "Would it be okay if I borrowed the black halter top with the silver belt?"

"Sure."

"Well since she asked, do you think I could borrow the red boob tube with the lacey black mini skirt?" Lavender pleaded.

"Sure."

Pavarti looked at Lavender then back at Hermione. "Ok well were going to search and look for the most glamorous and sexiest outfit we can put together and then we'll let you know ok?"

"Yep, sure." She then headed to the bathroom. "I need to have another shower. I feel dirty." And then she disappeared.

"Im sorry Draco, I didn't know that the door was unlocked. Im sorry I didn't know someone would come barging in, I mean everyone was still in Hogsmeade when I came back", she pleaded to Draco.

He was fuming. "Parkinson you don't know what the fuck you've just done! My father is going to kill me!" he paced the room once he finished dressing. "I'll be murdered, and you…YOU will die too! I'll make sure it's my last wish!"

Pansy wasn't sure why Draco would be in so much trouble with his father that he'd gone out with a mudblood and cheated on her with a pure. "Draco, why would your father kill you for cheating on a mudblood with a pure? I mean out of all things he'd kill you for dating her in the first place, and then praise you for breaking her when you fucked me" confused Pansy sat down on the bed and waited for Draco to speak,

'_Aw shit she doesn't know. No-one knows. This isn't going to be easy.'_ He looked at her and just pointed to the door, dismissing her. "Go."

She didn't dare question him so she left as hurriedly as she could. The door closed behind her, and Draco rested his head in his hands and fell backwards onto his bed. He began banging his head on his pillow in anger. "Stupid! Stupid! Ah what I'd do for a brain that worked!"

Hermione had finished getting ready and was walking with Seamus down to the room of requirements were the party was being held. "So you have it in for Pavarti aye? Well just a tip, the last couple of days I've been hanging out with them because they are tolerable, and just to warn you. Pavarti wants to screw a certain Slytherin. So if I was you, give her as many drinks as possible and keep her away." They both laughed as they reached the room's door, the listened closely and they couldn't hear a sound.

"Hermione before we go in, you owe me one grind on dance ok", once again they laughed, and he noticed she nodded in agreement. "And by the way, you look fucking sex on legs!" he winked and walked into the room, leaving a stunned yet oddly happy Hermione outside.

She was checking her lip-gloss was perfectly applied when she heard another voice, this one belonged to Blaise Zabini. "Mmm, Mmm, Mmm. Someone's looked drop dead fuckable!" He licked his lips as he smiled at her.

She laughed softly. "Yeah thanks Zabini. Why you rocking up alone?"

He leaned against the wall, and folded his arms in front of his chest. He looked at her side on, smirked and said, "Well you see, Drake didn't want to come. Something regarding fucking up the best thing he ever had. And well I just didn't feel like rocking up with a guy, so if you have no other man waiting for you. Its either going to this party with me, or you could go visit Drake."

She thought about it for a bit. "So what's the common room password?" she smirked as shook his head in fake disappointment from her rejection of coming in with him.

"Bad blood", he smiled and walked past her towards the door. He however spanked her on the way.

She smiled and ignored the fact that he had just spanked her. She made her way to the Dungeons one more time that evening.

Draco had a small nap before the tapping on the window had woken him up. He went and opened the door for the owl. It flew Goyle's bed and dropped the letter on his bed and took for the window again. "Well, he's popular. That's the fourth letter today", he mumbled to himself.

He was going to go back to sleep when he heard a female voice say the password, so he went to check up on who it was. He exited the boy's room and was peering down the stairs when he saw a breath taking sight. A girl dressed in the sexiest outfit he had laid eyes on in a long time. She was wearing a white with black laced corset, it fit perfectly over her top half, hugging her petite hips and which as intended made her bust seem like it was about to explode. A short barely there white skirt was worn underneath, looking like it was glued to her ass and thighs, and to top it all off she was wearing knee high, high heeled pointed boots, with black ribbon fastening them to her. Her hair was long, brown and wavy. Not the ugly type wavy but the type that made guys drool and girls envious. He couldn't quite see the girls face though. He watched her make her way up the stairs, and when she was standing in front of him, he realised who it was and was trying so hard not to faint. Her makeup consisted of black eyeliner and mascara contrasting with her smooth clear milky skin, and juicy red lips which practically sparkled.

"Hi Draco, you ready?" She asked in a husky voice.

"F-f-for?" he stuttered and swallowed back his nervousness.

She rolled his eyes. "We got to do the name thing remember!"

His eyes softened and looked her up and down. "Sure, but when were done can I shag you? Since you are my girl friend?"

She glared at him. "Um I am?" It was meant to be rhetorical but Draco interrupted her.

"Yeah Hermione you are".

..::TBC::..

..::Tammz::..

A/N- Well all! Im sorry but I've been dead busy studying for my HSC, which are like the final exams in which decides your future freaking career! sighs I hate year 12 so much! Well Any'who, I think I've studied enough for a while. I mean my exams start on Friday, but Pfft I don't care! I've been ignoring my fics lol

So Friday I have English and music, Monday I have English paper2 Tuesday I have drama, and then im free until the next week, so hopefully I'll have updated by next week, around Thursday or Friday-ish. No later I swear!

Almost finished yay! I got promised that when I finish I'll be allowed to chose anywhere I want to go and Im going to go for a 2 weeks after new year. So I was thinking England, and hunt down the famous Tom Felton, but then I thought, 'maybe I won't find him'. So then I thought LA, to find Johnny Depp, but once again im torn because I doubt ill find him. Arghh! Help! thinks to self- maybe Paris…nah I hate the French lol

Ok im going to go and have a nap :o)

let us all dream dreams that will bring us happiness in the darkest of times 

(Don't ask lol)


End file.
